1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital rights management (“DRM”). More particularly, the present invention relates to techniques for managing devices implementing various DRM protocols.
2. Background Art
A DRM protocol is a term that refers to any technological technique for controlling access to copyrighted content. The content can be, for example, a digital image, a video recording, or a music file. A DRM protocol is implemented in either software or hardware and generally includes components that are part of the application or electronic device using the content. Thus, a DRM protocol can be implemented by a DRM module that resides in the application or in the electronic device using the content.
For example, a DRM protocol used by a content provider might involve encrypting the content requested by a consumer and transmitting the encrypted content to an electronic device belonging to the consumer. Once the electronic device attempts to use or access the encrypted content, a DRM module implementing the DRM protocol may request a license from a predetermined license server. In response to this request, the license server can generate a license (also referred to as a “rights object”), which specifies the allowable uses of the content and which includes the decryption key for decrypting the encrypted content. The allowable uses for the content can be specified by the content provider and stored on the license server. The rights object can then be transmitted to the electronic device, thereby allowing the DRM module to decrypt the encrypted content and to permit the electronic device to use the content in accordance with the allowable uses specified by the rights object.
Thus, it is critical for the license server to properly identify the electronic device prior to transmitting the rights object in order to prevent unknown or unauthorized electronic devices from using the content. Today, a single user may use a number of different electronic devices to access the license server. As such, a more flexible licensing approach is needed that allows the user to conveniently share the content among her various electronic devices. However, since various electronic devices can implement various DRM protocols, conventional license servers configured for one DRM protocol cannot properly identify electronic devices implementing various other DRM protocols.